Daddy Vegeta?!
by BAJ
Summary: Vegeta has faced many challanges over the years but what will happen when he has to keep an eye on baby Bra and her freind Marron


Alright here we go again. Another Vegeta fic from Jab Man. I know I proably   
use Vegeta to often in my fics but oh well. Ya gotta love the big idiot.   
Anyway enjoy the story and be sure to review it thanks. By the way I do not  
nor do I claim to own any of the characters in this story. It is completely   
fictional. ENJOY!  
  
  
  
Vegeta awoke with what he ussally awoke with, hunger. He was  
more ready then ever since Trunks was spending the week camping with Kakkarot's  
brat Goten. He normaly would have been angered by Trunks spending time  
with anyone related to Kakkarot but lately Trunks had been eating most of  
the breakfest and with baby Bra to boot, Vegeta was ussally stuck eating  
Pop-tarts. Granted it was about 4 boxes, but he was getting sick of them.  
Vegeta went to the kitchen expecting to see Bra in her highchair and  
Bulma cooking breakfest. Instead he Krillen, his daughter Marron and baby  
Bra.   
"What the hell are you doing here!" Vegeta screamed. With that  
scream he set of Bra who began to cry and scream as well and the toddler  
Marron began to complain to her daddy about the word, hell.  
"Vegeta, now you did it. Do you have to be so loud." said Krillen.  
Krillen then got Bra out of her high chair and began to rock her back and  
forth and he said to her "Its alright, uncle Krillen will make it better."  
"Need I repeat myself!" said Vegeta and little quieter this time.  
"Vegeta, calm down. Bulma woke up this moring with the flu,   
she called me over to give her a senzu bean, but I was out. I told her I  
didn't have any and I called Yajirobe and he said that he wouldn't have any  
for awhile. So Bulma decided to go to the doctor. I'm watching Bra till she  
gets back." said Krillen  
"Then your taking care of my child!" said Vegeta  
"Yes,......what do you want to watch her." said Krillen  
Vegeta just mumbled something and then said "what about breakfest!"  
"I made breakfest an hour ago Vegeta, have some pop-tarts."  
Vegeta got a look on face that would kill a lesser man, he then grabed  
2 boxes and stormed off to his gravity chamber.   
After about a hour Vegeta came out of his chamber to get a soda only  
to find Krillen in the front yard plaing with his daughter. "Your still here"  
Vegeta said  
"Bulma called and said the doctor found a viral infection, but don't  
worry its treatable. However she won't be back till tonight because the   
doctors wants to run some tests." said Krillen  
Vegeta just rolled his eyes and said "whatever".  
After a quick drink Vegeta looked out the window and saw his daughter  
plaing happily with Marron and Krillen. Vegeta staired at Krillen in disgust  
and thought how weak he was, he was playing with children. Krillen was  
pure human, the strongest human alive for that matter and was still just  
plaing with children. His wife should do these things, then again he is  
wed to that stupid tin can.   
Then something very strange struk vegeta. He remebered that Kakkarot  
was always played with his brats. So maybe Earth had something to do with  
kids......no wait, even his own father would play with him when Freiza would  
let him. (that is if you consider conqering and destroying planets fun).  
Then why Krillen plaing with his child.   
Vegeta walked outside to get a better observation of the situation.  
He found Marron and Bra rolling a ball back and forth accross the ground with  
Krillen cheering Bra on as she rolled the ball as hard as she could. Krillen  
noticed Vegeta and said "Relax Vegeta I'll get going on lunch in a few minutes'  
Vegeta ignored him untill the word lunch came up.  
"I'll watch the brats you go get started." said Vegeta  
"Are you sure," said Krillen  
"Yeah I'm sure, now get going, I want a dozen ham and chesse sandwitches  
with 5 bananas and 2 liter bottle of water." said Vegeta expecting a WHAT!!!  
from Krillen  
"Gottcha, I'll be ready in about 15" said Krillen  
Vegeta fell in to the ground and jumped up and said "Why aren't you  
shocked!"  
"Think about Vegeta I grew up with Goku." said Krillen as he walked  
inside.  
Vegeta stood there as he watched the kids play and eventally Marron  
walked over to him.   
"Hi, Veggiia" said Marron  
Vegeta mumbled something that resemble hi  
"You want to play" she said holding the bright red ball  
"No" said Vegeta  
"Cmon Veggiia just once." said Marron  
"I said no!" Vegeta said as he grabbed the ball and slammed it  
to the ground bouncing it over a mile up. The ball eventally came back down.  
and landed right back in Vegeta's hand.  
"Wow!" said Marron "DO IT AGAIN"  
Vegeta was confused but complied and bounced and caught the ball again  
This time Marron and Bra clapped and giggled as they saw the act.  
Vegeta was now lost. He never new seeing a ball bounce was so entertaing  
Vegeta did it a couple of more time and he saw the joy on the girls faces.  
He then bounced it but flew at a incredible speed and beat the ball to the  
top of the bounce and caught it. The girls oooowed and awwwwwed and giggled  
and clapped and seemed to be having the time of their lives as vegeta  
did the ariel stunts. He finnaly landed and Marron and Bra were pleased  
as can be. "You brats sure are easy to please" said Vegeta  
"You fly mutch bedder dan daddy" said Marron  
"Oh really" said Vegeta with a smirk. "You ever fly"   
"No, daddy says I'm to widdle" he's right but. Vegeta picked up  
both the kids and flew around capsule corp. You'ld think Vegeta just   
saved the world with the ovation he got from the kids. Vegeta spent the next  
hour fling with the kids and having Marron catch the ball and other fun events.  
During the time Krillen had caught sight of events and after he got over  
his shock he noticed something he had never seen before. Vegeta was acctually  
smiling. Not a smirk a smile. Krillen watched untill they had a break and he  
called them for lunch.  
When Vegeta herd Krillen he relized what he was doing and he prayed   
that no one saw him. "C'mon time to eat" Vegeta said to the girls as he picked  
up Bra.  
When Bulma got home later that eveing she seemed mutch better then   
when she left when she asked Krillen how he did with Vegeta he said "Let, me  
put it this way, next time you need a baby sitter you don't half to call me  
I think that Vegeta would do just fine with out me." With that Krillen walked  
out the door and said goodbye to a shocked Bulma.   
As he walked away with his daughter she began to wave at Vegeta who  
was outside his gravity chamber and when he thought Krillen wasn't looking  
he waved back. Krillen saw the wave but decided to keep todays events  
to himself. Marron then turned to her father and said "Daddy, can I play  
with Uncle Veggiia again."  
Krillen looked at his little girl smiled and said "We'll see honey,  
for now lets go Mommy and uncle 17 are going to meet us at the resteraunt"  
"Yeeeeay", said Marron  
Krillen just smiled and walked twoards the resteraunt repeating the  
same to words in his head over and over. ("Uncle Vegeta, Uncle Vegeta, well  
I'll be damed")   
  
  
Well that's it. Whats the verdict, good, bad, or some where in between  
I'm open to all coments so please review. Thanks for reading and be sure  
to look at my other writings and keep an eye out for furture ones. Thanks   
again   
  
JAB MAN :-) 


End file.
